Many people enjoy sunbathing, either for the general relaxation of the body provided by the warmth of the sun or for the pleasure derived from obtaining an even tan of the skin. For such people sunbathing is a practice requiring numerous aids to ensure obtaining maximum benefit from the time spent in the sun. Many such aids have been manufactured including such devices as reflectors to direct the sun rays to the body, special shields to protect certain areas of the body, headrests, mattresses, etc. However, to this inventor's knowledge, there is no device available for supporting and maintaining the feet and legs in the proper orientation for obtaining an even tan of the legs when the body is in a reclining position.
The problem arises from the natural tendency when the body is in a reclined, relaxed position, for the feet and legs will normally turn outward. This outward turning prevents even tanning of the skin on the outer side areas of the legs and feet, and additionally, this normal body position is generally uncomfortable.